


The Samado Bride

by casetrippy



Category: Nanalan' (TV), Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, i promised my girlfriend id draw this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casetrippy/pseuds/casetrippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mona has the power to bring the world revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Samado Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisybrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> hey frances for u the world <33


End file.
